ELYSIUM, PURLIEU & GEHENNA
by HanDik
Summary: (DAEBAEK slight Baby Taehyung GS For Baekhyun - Chapter II) Tiga dimensi yang ada di dunia dan ditinggali oleh masing-masing ras berbeda yang dilarang memasuki dimensi lain bahkan berhubugan. Baekhyun seorang Puteri Elysium bertemu dengan Daehyun yang merupakan Pangeran Gehenna dan mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh bayi kecil yang ditemukan oleh mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**ELYSIUM, PURLIEU AND GEHENNA**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) as Tuan Puteri Baekhyun (Puteri _Elysium_ ) / Genderswitch

\- Jung Dae Hyun (BAP) as Pangeran Daehyun (Pangeran _Gehenna_ )

\- Kim Tae Hyung (BTS) as Kim Tae Hyung (Seorang anak _Uomo_ )

Support Cast :

\- Wu Yi Fan as Raja Yifan (Raja _Elysium_ )

\- Bang Yong Guk as Raja Yongguk (Raja _Gehenna_ )

\- Jung Se Hyun (OC) as Tuan Puteri Sehyun (Puteri Sulung/Tuan Puteri _Gehenna_ )

\- Byun Baek Beom as Pangeran Baekboem (Putera Sulung/Pangeran _Elysium_ )

-.

 ** _Elysium, Purlieu and Gehenna_**

-,

 ** _ELYSIUM DIMENSION_**

Jika di dunia ini ada surga dan neraka, maka _Elysium_ merupakan salah satu dari tiga _world of_ _dimension_ yang ada di dunia ini layaknya surga. Sebuah _dimension_ yang terlihat begitu indah dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan, air yang begitu jernih baik di sungai ataupun danaunya, langit yang begitu cerah dengan sinar matahari yang begitu menghangatkan serta sebuah dunia dalam _dimension_ yang menjadi impian bagi seluruh makhluk hidup.

 _Elysium_ , atau yang dikenal dengan _Heaven's World_ , tempat dimana para dewa-dewi, peri dan para _angel_ tinggal. _Elysium_ sendiri memiliki kekuatan pelindung yang begitu kuat sehingga hanya para dewa, peri dan _angel_ saja yalah yang bisa masuk kedalam dimensi ini selain mereka tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam _Elysium_. Dimensi ini dipimpin oleh sang _The King of Elysium_ merupakan seorang _arcangel._

 _King of Elysium_ memiliki satu Pangeran dan juga satu Tuan Puteri, sang kakak yang merupakan seorang Pangeran memiliki berparas tampan dan sang adik merupakan seorang Puteri yang sangat cantik. Outera Baekhyun merupakan Puteri Bungsu dari Raja Yifan – _ArcAngel_ \- yang memiliki wajah yang sangar cantik dan membuat para dewa-dewa jatuh hati padanya, sedangkan Pangeran Baekbeom memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan yang mampu meluluhkan Para dewi-dewi di _Elysium_ , namun sudah hampir satu tahun Pangeran Baekbeom menghilang dari _Elysium_ dan membuat seisi istana bahkan para penghuni _Elysium_ dibuat resah karena hilangnya sang putera mahkota yang akan mewarisi kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya.

"Puteri… Tuan Puteri Baekhyun anda dimana ?" Ucap seorag _angel_ yang merupakan seorang pengawal pribadi Puteri Baekhyun itu terus berkeliling mencari sosok taun puteri _Elysium_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah menemukannya Kyungsoo ?" Ucap seorang _angel_ lainnya kepada Kyungsoo _angel_ yang terlihat kebingungan dari tadi.

"Belum Lay, bagaimana ini ? Jangan sampai Tuan Puteri menghilang seperti Pangeran Baekbeom. Aku tidak ingin terima amukan dari Raja karena kita berdua gagal menjaga Pangeran" Ucap Kyungsoo yang semakin khawatir.

"Tenang Kyung, Tuan Puteri Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dia masih ada diistana ini, karena tidak mungkin dia pergi tanpa pengawalan. Kau tahukan bahwa Tuan Puteri kita itu masih suka bermain dibanding berlatih kekuatannya itu" Balas Lay dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu tenang.

"Kau benar, terlebih lagi Tuan Puteri tidak mungkin melakukan telerpotasi dimensi menuju _Purlieu_ , karena dia belum belajar menggunakan itu. Sebaiknya kita Lay berpencar sebelum Raja menanyai keberadaannya".

"Kalau begitu kau ke arah barat dan aku akan kearah timur Kyung dan kita akan bertemu lagi tiga jam lagi" Ucap Lay yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sementara di _Elysium_ bagian utara terlihat seorang _arcangel_ muda yang merupakan seorang Tuan Puteri _Elysium -Puteri Baekhyun-_ , ia terlihat begitu senang karena berhasil meninggalkan area istana tempat ia tinggal karena merasa bosan. Ia bosan karena dirinya hanya bermain dengan para _angel_ yang merupakan pengawal pribadinya. Dirinya merindukan bermain bersama sang kakak – _Pangeran Baekbeom-_ yang telah menghilang satu tahun lamanya, wajah ceria yang ia tunjukan saat mengingat berhasil kabur dari dua pengawalnya kini terlihat murung karena mengingat sang kakak yang telah menghilang setahun lalu.

" _Oppa_ kau dimana ? Kenapa tidak kembali keistana ? Aku sangat merindukanmu _oppa_ " Ucap Baekhyun yang masih terbang.

"Apa _Oppa_ ada di _Purlieu_? Tempat para _uomo_ berada ? Jika memang Baekhyun akan menuju kesana, karena Baekhyun sudah belajar _Angel's Teleportartion_ secara diam-diam hanya untuk mencarimu _oppa_ " Ucap Baekhyun yang perlahan membuka matanya setalah memejamkan matanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia siap menggunakan _tekhnik_ itu.

Setelah memantapkan dirinya, Baekhyun mencari tempat yang cocok untuk ia menggunakan _tekhnik_ tersebut. Ia mulai mengurangi kecepatan terbangnya setelah mendapatkan tempat yang sangat pas untuk ia melakukan _Angel's Telepertation_.

" _Appa… Eomma_ … Baekhyun pergi sebentar untuk mencari Baekbeom _oppa_ di _Purlieu_ "

 ** _GEHENNA DIMENSION_**

Jika _Elysium_ adalah _Heaven's World_ maka _Gehenna_ merupakan kebalikan dari _Elysium_ maka, _Gehenna_ mendapatkan julukan _Hell's World_ _Gehenna_ merupakan sebuah dunia dimension yang terlihat begitu gersang dan sangat mengerikan bahkan hanya terlihat tebing-tebing yang terbuat dari batu, tanaman yang ada pun berwarna senada yaitu warna merah, jingga dan cokelat. Bukan berarti bahwa _Gehenna_ tidak ditempati oleh siapaun atau makhluk apapun, _Gehenna_ dihuni oleh para _demon_ , siluman dan juga _fallen angel_.

 _The King of Gehenna_ ialah seorang _Azazel_. _Gehenna_ memiliki sepasang Tuan Putri dan dua Pangeran _Gehenna_ yang terlihat begitu sangat cantik dan sangat tampan yang merupakan anak kebanggaan dari seorang Raja Yongguk – _Azazel_ -. Namun semenjak Puteri Sehyun menghilang setahun lamanya, Raja Yongguk terlihat murka kepada Puteri Sulungnya atas apa yang telah dilkakukan oleh Puteri satu-satunya ia merasa muak dengan anak pertamanya itu. Sehingga kini ia hanya memiliki satu anak kebanggannya yang akan meneruskan tahtanya kelak yaitu Pangeran Daehyun, sementara sang Pangeran Zelo tidak mungkin menjadi penerus tahta sang Raja karena usianya yang masih kecil.

"Pangeran Daehyun, Anda mau kemana ?" Ucap Jongup yang merupakan _fallen angel_ istana _Gehenna_ ,

"Ckck! Tidak usah mengikutiku, aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke _Purlieu_ "

"Tapi Pangeran it…."

"Tidak usah membantah! Memangnya kau siapa berani membantah perkataanku Hah!"

"Maaf kan sa…."

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan menghalangiku"

"Tapi bila Raja mencarimu bagaimana Pange…"

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN DIAM DAN PERGI DARI SINI!"

Daehyun yang merasa jengah dengan salah satu _fallen angel_ setianya yang susah sekali diberitahu, sudah habis kesabaran yang ia miliki karena sudah berkali-kali ia mengatakannya tapi Jongup sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia segera melebarkan sayap hitamnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongup yang masih memanggil namanya dari area istana.

"Ckckck! Dasar tidak berguna susah sekali dibilangi si Jongup itu" Ucap Daehyun yang masih kesal dengan pelayan setianya selama ini.

"Tidak usah memikirkan si pelayan _bodoh_ itu, sebaiknya aku ke _Purlieu_ untuk bersenang-senang dan mengganggu para _uomo_ tersebut. Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan seorang penghuni _Gehenna_ yang mengganggu para _uomo_ yang terlihat lemah itu dan lagi para _Elysium_ itu tidak mungkin membantu mereka. Hahahahahaha…"

Daehyun terlihat sangat senang akan apa yang ia rencanakan untuk bersenang-senang dengan para _uomo_ di _Purlieu_. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan peraturan _Gehenna_ yang melarang para _demon,siluman_ bahkan _fallen angel_ yang seperti dirinya seorang _azazel_ untuk mengganggu kentraman _Purlieu_.

"Mungkin saja dengan sedikit bersenang-senang aku dapat menemukanmu _noona_ dan membawamu kembali setelah _arcangel_ sialan itu berhasil membawamu kabur! Aku tidak akan memaakan para _arcangel_ sialan itu!"

 ** _PURLIEU DIMENSION_**

Terlihat suasana _Purlieu_ yang begitu tenang dan damai serta dipenuhi dengan begitu kebahagian yang dapat dilihat dengan mata biasa, namun dalam suatau kedamaian pun ada juga rasa tidak nyaman yang diarasakan para _uomo_. _Uomo_ merupakan ras yang hidup di dimensi ini, ras yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun seperti para makhluk yang hidup di _Elysium_ dan _Gehenna_. Namun _Uomo_ merasa tenang karena Raja _Purlieu_ dan kedua raja dimensi tersebut telah membuat kesepakan bahwa tidak boleh ada dari mereka memasuki dimensi manapun bila ada memasuki dimensi yang bukan dimensi mereka makan akan dihukum mati.

Baekhyun seorang _acrangel_ menyamarkan dirinya dengan sangat sempurna untuk menjadi seorang perempuan yang persi seperti ras _uomo_ agar dapat melihat sekitar dan sekeliling daerah _Purlieu_ yang terlihat tidak kalah indah dengan tempat tinggalnya.

"Ternyata disini tidak kalah indah dengan _Elysium_.. Haaaaaaaaaah.. Udaranya pun tidak kalah segar, aku heran kenapa kami yang tinggal di _Elysium_ dilarang masuk ke _Purlieu_ padahal kami sama sekali tidak mengganggu para _uomo_ yang ada disini"

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar dengan berjalan santai di sebuah jalan setapak yang digunakan para _uomo_ untuk berjalan. Ia berjalan dengan terus berfikir hingga ia berada di sebuah taman dan memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku taman yang ada.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana ada seorang pria tampan yang terlihat asik mengganggu anak kecil namun niatnya pria tersebut hilang saat anak-anak itu membalas perlakuannya hingga membuatnya memilih bermain dengan anak-anak tersebut.

 _"Ternyata bermain dengan anak-anak uomo ini terlihat mengasikan juga, lain kali saja aku mengganggu yang lebih dewasa dan untuk saat ini aku akan menikmati bermain dengan anak-anak ini"_ Batin Daehyun yang merupakan seorang _azazel_ yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang pria ras _uomo_ yang sangat tampan.

Daehyun terlihat asik bermain dengan para anak-anak tersebut hingga ia merasa sudah cukup lelah dan memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bangku taman dekat dengannya. Ia menyamankan posisinya dengan mengengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit-langit yang terlihat begitu biru.

"Disini telihat begitu lebih nyaman dibanding disana yang terlihat gersang, jika berada disini aku menjadi sangat tenang tidak seperti disana aku sangat bosan dengan tanah berwarna merah dan tanaman yang berwarna tua dan lagi langitnya yang…" Monolog Daehyun yang harus terhenti karena mendengar suara tangis bayi yang berada dibelakang bangkunya namun hanya ia hiraukan begitu saja.

" _Ueeeeeek…. Ueeeeeeeek… Ueeeeeeeeek…."_

Terdengar lagi dan lagi membuat Daehyun sedikit terhenyak dan hendak memarahi siapa saja dari para _uomo_ itu yang tidak bisa membuat anak mereka berhenti menangis, namun saat berbalik….

"Sedang apa kau seoarang _arcangel_ berada disini ?"

" _Az-azazel ?_ "

 ** _Bersambung…_**

 ** _Malam-malam Reader.._**

 ** _Bukannya melanjutkan malah buat cerita baru, sebenarnya ini ide udah dari setengah tahun lalu cuman ketahan karena belum selesai cerita Daebaek lainnya. cuman karena ketahan juga takut hilang sekalian aja di post jadi biaringet ceritanya hehehe.._**

 ** _Tapi kemungkinan cerita ini akan berlanjut setelah cerita Daebaek lainnya selesai yaitu My Hero Season 2 atau Its You. Tapi jika tidak menarik mungkin hanya di Prolog saja (?) hohohoho... tapi tidak tahu juga sih mungkin tetap dilanjutkan karena saya tipe yang tidak melihat review berapa asal ada review aja setiap chapter yang baik-baik pasti semangat hehehe..._**

 ** _sekian dari saya semoga Fanfiction Daebaek ini menarik seperti Daebaek lainnya hehhee..._**

 ** _salam dan terima kasih._**


	2. Chapter 2

**ELYSIUM, PERLIEU AND GEHENNA**

Main Cast :

1\. Byun Baek Hyun as Puteri Baekhyun (Puteri Elysium)

2\. Jung Dae Hyun as Pangeran Daehyun (Pangeran Gehenna)

3\. Kim Tae Hyun as Kim Tae Hyung (Anak Uomo)

-Elysium Perlieu & Gehenna – Chap II-

"Sedang apa kau seorang _Arcangel_ ada disini ?" Ucap Daehyun kepada seorang _archangel_ yang tidak lain ialah Baekhyun.

" _Az-azazel_ ?" Baekhyun tergagap melihat seorang _azazel_ berada di didepannya. Tatapan tidak berhenti menatap Daehyun yang merupakan _azazel_ tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa lepas pandangan dari seorang anak _uomo_ yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Hei kau _archangel_ , aku bertanya kepadamu , apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang wanita _arcangel_ berada di _perlieu_? apakah kau bisu tidak bisa menjawab ? ataukah kau ketakukan karena kau bertemu dengan _azazel_?" Tanya Daehyun yang kesal pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh Baekhyun.

 _'Sebaiknya aku segera menyelamatkan bayi ini, sebelum azazel menyelakainya'_ Batin Baekhyun sesaat sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Daehyun. "Aku berada disini untuk" Gerakan cepat Baekhyun memotong perkataannya dan langsung berada di 20 meter dari jarak mereka berdua. "Menyalamatkan bayi ini dari kau seorang _azazel_ " Ucap Baekhyun usai menyelamatkan bayi yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Hahahaha.. Kau barusan berkata apa ? Menyelamatkan dari seorang _azazel_? Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan pada bayi itu HAH!" Perkataan Daehyun meninggi pada kalimat terakhirnya,

"Y-ya bisa sa-saja kau ingin menyelakainya atau melukainya karena kau seorang _azazel_ dari dimensi _Gehenna_ "

"Kau ini bodoh atau dungu ? Masih berani menyebutkan _azazel_ dari dimensi _Gehenna_. Jelas-jelas _azazel_ hanya ada di dimensi _Gehenna_ dan kagi kenapa kau berkata sangat pelan ? Tidak bisakah kau berkata lebih keras ?"

"Kau ini yang berisik, kau tahukan kalau sampai bangsa _Elysium_ ataupun _Gehenna_ berani berada di _Perlieu_ maka mereka harus dihukum mati. Mangkanya aku berkata pelan karena takut-takut bila ada pengawal dari _Elysium_ ataupun _Gehenna_ berada disini" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Hah kau ini tidak pernah belajar ya atau kau tidak bisa membedakanku dengan _Gehenna_ yang lain ? Aku ini Pangeran Pertama, Anak Kedua dari Tiga Bersaudara anak kerajaan dimensi _Gehanna_ , para penjaga tingkat menengah yang berada di dimensi ini tidak akan bisa merasakan aura ku apalagi saat aku menyamar menjadi _uomo_ seperti ini" Ucap Daehyun dengan bangganya. "Bila kau tidak mengetahui ini apa mungkin kau ini _archangel_ biasa-biasa saja ?"

"Eh iya-iya, kalau begitu aku aman juga ya. Aku bukanlah _archangel_ biasa tetapi aku merupakan Puteri Pertama yang juga merupakan anak bungsu dari anak kerajaan dimensi _Elysium_ " Jelas Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. "Jadi apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Pangerang _Gehenna_ berada disini" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya ? Hmmm... Baiklah, kau tahu bahwa _Gehenna_ bisa dikatakan bagai sebuah dimensi yang tidak ada kehidupan mungkin bagiku saja. Merah, Coklat, Kuning dan Hitam merupakan warna-warna yang berada di _Gehenna_. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tampak asri untuk penghuni lainnya tapi tidak untukku" Jelas Daehyun.

"Aku paham sekali dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, aku pun pernah berfikir _Gehanna_ itu seperti apa, kenapa pohon, rumput disana warnanya terlihat seperti tanaman mati tetapi tetap tumbuh dengan baik layaknya tanaman yang ada di dua dimensi lainnya" Tutur Baekhyun.

"Itulah kenapa aku berada disini, setidak ini ini bukan satu atau dua kalinya aku kesini. Setiap kejenuhan itu datang aku akan kemari untuk menenangkan pikiranku kesini"

"Dan tentunya dengan mengganggu anak-anak _uomo_ yang sedang bermain benarkan ?" Sambung Baekhyun mendengar pernyataan dari Daehyun.

"Hei-hei itu menyenangkan kau tahu ? Kau tahu dimensiku berada kami selalu seperti itu" Bela Daehyun yang tidak terima dirinya disindir seperti itu.

"Dimensimu ya dimensimu, dan lagi ini kan berbeda. Sebelum itu Aku Baekhyun dan kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku Puteri _Elysium_ " Ucap Baekhyun mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ckckck... Buat apa kau memperkenalkan dirimu ?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa mengenai pepatah Tidak kenal maka tidak sayang"

"Pepatah apa tadi kau bilang ? Bilang saja kau suka denganku yang tampan ini. Untuk Puteri yang cantik dan suka denganku ini maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Daehyun dan aku seorang Pangeran _Gehenna_ seperti apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya."

"Jangan mimpi aku menyukaimu, No.. No.. Tidak sudi aku"

"Ya terserah saja, tapi sebelum itu dari tadi kita berdebat dan apa kabar dengan bayi dengan liur menjijikan itu disekitar mulutnya, terlebih lagi jorok sekali bayi itu main-main dengan liurnya untuk membuat gelembung. Oh My God..." Ucap Daehyun yang _speechless_ melihat bayi _uomo_ tersebut.

"Bukankah dia lucu membuat gelembung-gelumbung itu ?" Ucap Baekhyun kegembiraan melihat tingkahnya.

 _'Apa semua penghuni Elysium ini bego ketimbang bodoh atau emang sifat mereka begitu_? _'_ Pikir Daehyun melihat tingkat Baekhyun tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau baca isi surat yang amplop yang terikat dengan tali itu pada perut bocah itu"

Baekhyun dengan sigapnya langsung membuka amlop tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama.

 _Hai untuk siapa saja yang menemukan anak kami,_

 _Sebelumnya kami meminta maaf apabila kalian yang menemukan anak kami ini, dengan terpaksa kami melakukan hal ini. Karena kami tidak ingin anak kami terluka atas apa yang telah kami lakukan. Bayi ini, anak kami merupakan bayi yang tidak bersalah, kami lah yang bersalah dan oleh karena itu kami tidak ingin anak kami terluka._

 _Kim Tae Hyung itulah nama anak kami, kami meninggalkan dirinya disini karena kami sedang dalam pengejaran dan mungkin saja bila kalian sudah membaca surat ini pun kalian tidak bisa menemui kami karena kami bisa saja sudah dibunuh oleh orang yang mengejar kami. Kami melakukan kesalahan fatal yang tidak bisa kami tolerirkan lagi dan kami sudah siap menerima konsekuensi tersebut._

 _Mohon jaga, lindungilah dan besarkan Taehyung dengan baik, satu permintaan kami yang paling ingin kami sampaikan yaitu jangan pernah tinggalkan Taehyung pada panti asuhan karena kami tahu pengejar kami akan mencarinya kesana. Terima kasih untuk kalian siapa saja yang menemukan Taehyung anak kami._

 _Salam,_

 _Orang Tua Kim Tae Hyung._

"Hei-hei kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya Daehyun yang melihat sebutir air mata mulai turun dari mata Baekhyun.

"ini surat dari orang tua Taehyung, Kim Tae Hyung itulah nama bayi ini. Orang tuanya memiliki kesalahan besar yang harus mereka tanggung dan mereka tidak ingin Taehyung mengalami apa yang mereka alami oleh karena itu mereka meninggalkan Taehyung disini" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tinggal kita titipkan saja bayi ini ke panti asuhan, karena tidak mungkin kau membawanya ke dimensimu apalagi aku sih TIDAK AKAN!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menitipkan Taehyung ke panti asuhan, karena pengejarnya akan mencari Taehyung sampai ketemu itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang tua Taehyun. Dan lagi kau benar dia tidak bisa masuk kedimensi _Elysium_ ataupun _Gehenna_ karena dua dimensi memiliki perisai yang membatasi _uomo_ untuk masuk"

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan"

"Sepertinya aku memiliki cara, ikuti aku" Ucap Baekhyun yang masih menggendong Taehyung dan Daehyun mengikuti Baekhyun yang memasuki taman kota yang tidak jauh dari taman bermain tersebut.

Daehyun memegang Taehyung dengan mengangkatnya jauh-jauh dari muka karena ia tidak ingin terkena gelembung-gelumbung liar yang masih saja ia mainkan. Sementara Baekhyun yang telah menyerahkan Taehyung kepada Daehyun mulai mencari _spot_ ditaman yang seusia dengan keinginannya.

"Daehyun kemarilah dan gendong dia dengan benar" Panggil Baekhyun setelah menemukan tempat yang sesuai. "Pegang tanganku, karena aku akan membuat sebuah pohon yang cukup kuat dan hanya aku, kau dan Taehyung yang dapat merasakannya" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung tangan digenggam oleh Daehyun.

Daehyun terkejut dengan sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun ternyata terlihat begitu indah tapi sesaat dia _shock_ karena sihir indah nan kuat hanya muncul sebuah pohon sukuran tiga meter dengan lubang ditengah seperti lubang tempat tinggal burung.

"Kau ini payah ya, masa meletakan bocah ini di dalam lubang itu, kau kira dia burung ?" Ucap Daehyun yang heran.

"Masukan kepalamu dulu kedalam lubang itu baru berkomentar"

Sesaat Daehyun merasa ragu tetapi saat kepalanya ia masuki kedalam lubang tersebut, dia takjub karena dalamnya begitu sangat luat dibandingkan dengan ukuran pohonnya.

"kau meletakan sebuah layar untuk memantau bocah ini ?" Tanya Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "Baiklah kalau bgeitu akupun juga karena aku tidak mau kalah dengan sihir mu itu" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung mengeluarkan sihir nya untuk membuat layar dan mengubah layar Baekhyun untuk dapat seperti dimensi. "Kubuat layarmu sama dengan layarku untuk dapat mengirimkan makanan kepadanya dan tentunya kau bisa menyuapinya"

"Ternyata kau ini baik juga ya ku kira _azazel_ semua jahat"

"Sudah hentikan tidak usah dibahas, sebaiknya ku taruh bocah ini disini karena aku mesti kembali ke _Gehenna_ , kaupun juga seharusnya sudah kembali" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Taehyung.

"Baiklah Taehyung, aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku dan dia akan menjengukmu dan pastinya kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari pohon ini" Pamit Baekhyun yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih asik membuat gelembungnya.

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
